Alien vs Predator - Jaguar
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien vs Predator - Jaguar; ---- U.S 20th Oct 1994 Europe Sept 1994 Plot ---- Alien vs Predator 'Jaguar' takes place entirely on a Weyland-Yutani Colonial Marine Training Base. A ship infested with aliens is found floating near the outer-space training facility. A Chatterjee class craft tows the alien craft back to the training base, and soon after a predator's ship arrives and docks at the training base. All the areas of the ship are inter-connected, giving the game a huge virtual environment. Depending on the scenario you choose, you will have to choose different strategies based on the capabilities of your character. For example, the marine will have to make use of his weapons and his ability to use the ship's computer terminals. The aliens will have to make use of their great numbers and ability to cocoon their enemies. And the predator must fight with honor, and not over-use his invisibility capability. Gameplay ---- The game is a first-person 3D shooter, set on a Colonial Marine Training Base. There are three campagins, one for each Predator, Alien and Marine. Description ---- Set in the sub levels of a Colonial Marine Training Base, where an alien and a predator ship have docked. The levels of the Training Base are made for the barracks, med lab, airlocks, brig and command center, each level being interconnected by lifts and airducts. Single Player Maps ---- sub level 1 barracks med lab air lock airduct 1b card 7 sub level 2 armoury med lab command center officers area quarters library captains quarters airduct 2b airduct 2c sub level 3 brig air lock predator's ship card 9 barracks canteen kitchen airduct 3b airduct 3c sub level 4 training maze armoury med lab card 6 airduct 4b airduct 4c sub level 5 docking bay airlock alien ship card 10 airduct 5b airduct 5c Predator Ship Airlock Control Alien Ship Airlock Control Queen's Hive Walkthrough Predator ---- Predators dock their ship on the training base, they see this as an opportunity to catch an alien queen, and bring honor to their clan. As the Predator you start on sub level 3, the player's objective is to reach and kill the Alien queen in order to claim her skull. The Predator can use elevators to travel between levels, carry medical kits and use them to recover health, and use a cloaking device to become invisible. Weapons and scoring are based on how the Predator kills enemies. Killing an enemy while invisible results in a loss of honor points, which can in turn result in losing equipped weapons. Killing an enemy while visible, conversely, results in an increase in honor points which in turn allows access to more weapons. Missions ---- Kill xenomorphs. Kill marines. Kill alien queen. Weapons ---- Plasma cannon, disc, spear, blades, invisibility, vision modes, thermal and alien. Equipment ---- Medi kit. Walkthrough Alien ---- As the alien you start on sub level 5, your job is to find and protect the queen from the marines and the predators. When playing as the alien, the player's objective is to rescue the alien queen, who is being held captive the Predator's spaceship. The player must fight numerous marines and predators through various sublevels of the ship in order to reach the Queen. The alien is unable to heal itself from injuries and instead cocoons marines. If the alien dies a cocooned marine will become a new alien, allowing the player to continue from that location. The alien is unable to use elevators and instead travels between levels of the ship through air ducts. Missions ---- Cocoon humans. Kill marines. Kill predators. Save alien queen. Weapons ---- Claw, tail, head bits and cocooning. Equipment ---- None. Walkthrough Marine ---- As a marine you start on sub level 3 and play as Private Lance J.Lewis, the player's goal is to escape a military base by setting the self-destruct and making your way to an escape pod before it blows. At the start of the game, Lewis is in the base's brig and has no weapons, motion tracker, or security clearance. The player must find weapons and security cards in order to fend off enemies and access new levels of the base, activate the base's self-destruct mechanism, and escape in the escape pod. Lewis can use medical kits to recover health, but cannot carry them and must use them immediately. Missions ---- Collect weapons. Kill xenomorphs. Kill predators. Collect 10 key cards. Escape. Weapons ---- Pulse rifle, flame thrower, smart gun and shotgun. Equipment ---- Motion tracker, key cards, medi kits, food and terminals. Aliens ---- Aliens, Alien Queen and Face Huggers. Vehicles ---- Escape capsule, U.S.C.M. Irata, Predator's ship, Aliens ship and Golgotha training base. Publishers ---- Atari Corp. was founded in July of 1984 when Warner Communications sold the home computing and game console divisions of Atari to competitor Commodore International's recently-resigned founder Jack Tramiel. In March of 1998, JTS sold the Atari name and assets to Hasbro Interactive for $5 million—less than a fifth of what Warner Communications had paid 22 years earlier. This transaction primarily involved the brand and intellectual property, which now fell under the Atari Interactive division of Hasbro Interactive. Developers ---- The UK-based computer games super-developer was established in 1992. Their first major successes were Alien Vs Predator on the Atari Jaguar in 1995 and Aliens Vs. Predator on PC in 1999. Rebellion’s approach to game production is focused primarily on cross-platform innovations and product quality. Achievements ---- Predator honour points. Key cards to collect. Future Releases ---- Aliens v Predator for PC and Mac. DLC ---- None. Rank ---- Reception ---- The game was one of Atari's most high profile Jaguar games, and was eagerly awaited after several delays. Most reviews of the game were favorable, with reviewers commenting on the strong atmosphere, diversity of gameplay between the different character types, and the greater reliance on strategy over the standard first-person shooter . In 2006, GameTrailers named the game one of the "Top Ten Scariest Games". It was one of only two games released prior to 1996 to make the list. References Citations Alien Queen Alien vs Predator (Jaguar game) Footnotes Check our Podcasts for sound comparables with modern day games and Alien vs Predator 'Jaguar'. Category:video games Category:AvP Jaguar